The disclosure relates to an illumination optical system for microlithography, in particular for EUV microlithography, with a field facet mirror and a following optical system having a pupil facet mirror. The disclosure further relates to an illumination system with an illumination optical system of this type and a projection exposure system with an illumination system of this type. The disclosure further relates to a method for correcting illumination using an illumination optical system of this type. Finally, the disclosure relates to a method for producing a microstructured or nanostructured component and to a component produced by the method.
A projection exposure system with an illumination optical system of this type is known from WO 2009/100 856 A1 and from U.S. Pat. No. 7,551,263 B2.